Hunger
by onutza1997
Summary: After Famine tells Dean he has no hunger , that he's dead inside , the hunter begs to differ . He has something that he craves and it comes in the form of a blue eyed angel . spoiler for 5x14


Sam destroyed Famish and the demons around him . Dean saw . Cass saw . But the blood smeared around Sam's mouth and the look on his face were enough to drive the hunter mad.

With the help of Castiel and Bobby , they put Sam back in the panic room and waited for the withdrawal to begin .

"That's not him in there … Not really ." said Cass leaning on a bar in the basement . His eyes drifted from the bottle in Dean's hands to the look in his eyes . The sadness and desperation in there was so sickening that the angel had to look away .

And Dean wouldn't speak , well , not much . "I know ." he said .

"Dean , Sam just has to get it out of his system ." Cass said , trying to console the hunter without making it obvious . He wanted to help Dean . "And then he'll …"

"See , I … I just need to get some air " were Dean's last words as he left the angel alone in the basement , left his brother's cries behind him and went to get some air .He kept thinking about what Famish said . About how confident he was . Even kiddy , some may say. The scene kept replaying in his head .

"_So this is your big trick , huh ?!" he said "making people go cuckoo for coco puffs ?!"_

_Famish smirked , barely visible . "Doesn't take much … hardly a push . Oh , a miracle ! All you can eat , all of the time . Consume , consume , consume !"_

_He stopped for a second . "And yet you're all still starving because hunger doesn't come just from the body , it also comes from the soul !"_

_Dean kept his cocky attitude . "S'funny , cuz ít doesn't seem to be coming from mine " Dean kept struggling against the demons . He was unable to break from their grasp , but the pressure grew and grew . He hid his winces at his best ability . They were getting pleasure from his pain . Typical for demons ._

"_I noticed that" said Famish , with curiosity ._

"_Have you wondered why that is ? How you could even walk in my presence ?" he questioned , interested in the intriguing vessel ._

"_I like to think it's because of my strength of character" Dean said , cocky as ever ._

_Famish sighed . "I … disagree ." _

It ended well , they stopped another tragedy from happening . They destroyed another horsemen . but Dean felt guilty , he felt stained . That creature said he was dead , dead inside his soul . Nothing left . The feeling of emptiness , yes , it was there . That's why Dean stopped calling girls that often , tempered his drinking , and ate less of his greasy fast-food . But it wasn't because he was empty .

No .

He is hollow , but not from what that thing thought . The truth is that the emptiness inside is from unrequited love . Because despite his common appeal , Dean loved somebody and he wore his mark from the first day he got out of hell .

Castiel .

That blasted angel managed to push through all his barriers and get to the core of Dean's soul and he didn't even know it . The blue eyed gorgeous angel was so oblivious to Dean's feelings . Even Sam , Sam who got himself dragged into this whole mess , a demon blood junkie who happened to be his little brother , pitied him .

Sam dropped hints then and there , but the angel never got the reference or when he did , Dean went red up to his ears and changed the subject at lightning speed .

So maybe that's why he jumped like a scared teenage girl when he felt Cass standing behind him , a rustle of feathers being his only clue . The angel stood close , but didn't say a word . Dean dropped the bottle of alcohol and turned , facing him .

Castiel kept his silence . He looked at Dean .

"You're hurt ." Cass said , his head cocked slightly , faces inches apart . He was invading Dean's personal space , but the hunter couldn't care at the moment . The mere presence of the angel was enough to lift his spirits and change his mood , even if it was a small change . He tried to smirk but his emotions betrayed him . A small tear escaped his eyes and he pushed past the angel to try to dodge his all knowing gaze .

A hand stopped him . Castiel gripped his forearm tight and when Dean tried to shrug it off and move past him , the pressure grew . Apparently , the angel had something to say .

"If you want to tell me about another monster , forget it ." he said

"Dean .."the angel pleaded , his blue eyes trained on the hunter's face , as to sent a message he would rather not say .

The hunter stopped , finally paying attention to the angel . He stood in front of him , Castiel pulling him inches apart from his face .

Dean closed his eyes , trying to regain some composure before talking to the angel . Instead , he felt a set of lips pressing against his own and when he opened his eyes , he saw a pair of blue orbs staring back at him , studying him .

Instead of pushing the angel back and lashing out , Dean pressed two fingers to Cass's eyes , closing them , and enjoyed the kiss . It wasn't perfect , dry chapped lips pressing against moist , alcohol drenched lips , but it was what he needed at the moment . Dean grabbed the back of Cass's black hair and pulled him closer . The angel obliged and threaded his fingers through the mass of clothing layers Dean usually wore .

Running out of air , Dean broke the kiss . The angel opened his eyes and pressed his forehead against Dean's . Dean's breaths were slow and calculated .

"Why ?" asked Dean .

Cass smirked , the gesture looking rather out of place on his face . "You remember what I can do Dean ? I knew , but I wanted to give you time ." He stopped for a second , his gaze never leaving Dean's .His face turned serious . "I didn't know how to comfort you and I knew if I would talk you wouldn't listen so …"

Dean stopped the angel's rambling as he pressed his lips back to his . It felt right . Weird , strange , uncommon , but right . He always thought he liked girls , but the way the angel moved , talked and acted drove him nuts . Plus he didn't get to know the honest answer as to why he was brought back from hell . Maybe he never wanted to know .

The two made out like teenagers on the truck of one of Bobby's old cars , all their worries left aside , all the fears destroyed ,if only for the moment . They knew that they would soon return to their crazy life , but for now , they had each other and that's all that mattered .

No matter how sappy it may sound , an angel and a hunter together are much stronger than everything .

**There shall be a second part to this , but I will write it as a whole other fic because the ratings change . From T to M and some viewers may find that disgusting , although I doubt it . Well , if anybody wants to read the second fic , it's name is 'Another type of Hunger' and it shall be up pretty soon.**

**Finally , and I mean finally I get to write something about Supernatural . I kinda feel ashamed . I already watched 5 whole seasons of this amazing show and i never got to write some fanfiction . I ship so many pairs from this show . I was a bit into Wincest but then I found Destiel and some love for Sam/Gabriel . I hate Sam/Ruby . I also like Bobby/Crowley , Sam/Balthazar . Anything M-rated related to Sam , Gabriel , Balthy , Dean , Crowley , Cass and others (here it depends on the couple ) is good for me so if anybody has any suggestions , feel free to tell me . I adore me some good fanfics .**

**R&R my friends , R&R !**


End file.
